Carla Radames
Carla Radames is one of the primary antagonists of the video game, Resident Evil 6, part of the survival horror series Resident Evil by Capcom. She is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. Character Overview Carla is the partner-in crime of Derek C. Simmons, head an enigmatic organization known only as The Family. While she had made significant leaps in bioterrorism with the creation of the C-Virus, she was subject to her partner's deception and obsession and was transformed in body and mind into a doppleganger of a mercenary named Ada Wong. Using her name and identity, she caused chaos and confusion in the places she had infected, but those she knows, including Leon S. Kennedy. Appearance Because Carla was transformed, her original appearance is nearly shrouded in mystery, save for a photo which shows her with long blond hair and fair skin. As a double of Ada, Carla was changed to possess Chinese traits. She has short black hair and eyes and a slight pale complexion. Her outfit was also a bit of an inversion of Ada's usual attire. In contrast to her predominant crimson apparel, Ada wore a black coat and a red scarf. When she was transformed for the last time, her body became a pure white color with her form constantly oozing and melting. Personality Because of psychological tampering, Carla believes herself to be Ada and so took on her characteristics such as her cunning, skill and set. However, she lacked Ada's moral restraints and appeared more cold-hearted than Ada did. Unfortunately like Ada also, she doesn't hold loyalty towards anyone, backstabbing anyone without a moment's notice as she tends to use her C-Virus mutations against her enemies. However, when confronted with the real Ada Wong, any cool calm and level-headedness she had completely evaporates as she mutated in front of her, desiring wanton violence, carnage and destruction while exhibiting megalomania as she desired global domination while still maintaining she was the real Ada. Special Abilities Carla possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying, shapeshifting and multiplication. As a playable character, Carla is in her human form and wields two weapons with various ammunition types. Being a double of Ada, she uses the exact same skill set as she, being a primarily long-range character with while being physically weak compared to the rest of the playable roster. She has inherited CQC training from Ada, using various kicks to deal with melee opponents. She also possesses great scientific skill and considerable knowledge in bio-weaponry. Improving on the T-Veronica Virus, she made her own more powerful C-Virus. Suffering from a mutation of her own virus, she became a being of pure liquid of unknown substance. Remaining mostly amorphous, her mass was large enough to cover an entire frigate and its interior. Through this mass, she could create humanoid duplicates of herself that attacked her opponents. She also coated walls in her goo that could grow arms which would proceed to grab and absorb them, presumably increasing her own mass. She was invulnerable to most forms of attack and could seemingly regenerate damage indefinitely, but had a particular aversion to hydrogen. Synopsis Trivia Category:Characters Category:Video game characters